Curiosity Kills the Lizard
by ghostyplasma
Summary: "'Has your girlfriend ever given you a blowjob before, Cas' Jimmy asks, tracing his frenulum around the soft shape of Samandriel's mouth. 'She ever get on her knees to suck your cock'" A series of dirty ficlets for many different son pairings.
1. chortling charmander nipples

Samandriel curls his tongue wetly against his brother's, running his thin fingers up and down Castiel's clothed chest. "Take a big hit, blow it slowly into my mouth." he instructs softly. Behind him, Jimmy reaches around to play with Cas' hardening cock. Castiel cups his brother's jaw after inhaling deeply. Their lips touch, and he hold his breath, leaning into Samandriel's mouth and breathing all of the smoke through his nose. He hears a familiar chuckle from behind him, and he can't help but squirm now. His twin's fingers pull back the button and zip of his jeans, pressing and rolling his palm against his clothed junk.

"We can try that a few more times." he hears Alfie say, though his mind is stuck solely on the hands playing with his cock and balls. "Cas," his brother reminds, taking the burning nub of a cigarette between his own fingers to suck on the end. He holds his breath, pressing dry lips against Castiel's and slowly trickling a stream of smoke past Cas' lips. The eldest moans, fingers tightening in the bedsheets as he inhales and moulds their mouths together in a wet kiss. The cigarette is put out in favor of taking Cas' face and opening their mouths to the other.

"Touch me, touch me," he repeats, wiggling back into Jimmy's front. His twin's and slips up one of his boxer brief legs, pulling out his erection only to play with the flared head. He takes the shaft and smacks it against Cas' leg a few times, stroking it to full length afterwards and offering it to Samandriel.

Alfie hums happily as he slides onto his tummy, between Cas' legs.

"Has your girlfriend ever given you a blowjob before, Cas?" Jimmy asks, tracing his frenulum around the soft shape of Samandriel's mouth. "She ever get on her knees to suck your cock?"  
>Cas shook his head wildly on a shaky, whimpering breath. His stomach was in a fritz, palms sweaty while he waited with bated breath to see if Samandriel would actually do it. The ticklish, warm feeling of the underside of his cock being played with was nice, and it lulled him into a calmer, less frenzied state. It wasn't until the whole of his length was lodged into his brother's throat did he finally realize that, yes, this was really happening.<p>

His head fell back onto his twin's shoulder. Not a single cell in his brain was willing to work at this point; not with Samandriel's tongue flicking and rubbing ruthlessly at his urethra, tracing each vein on his dick before tugging at the thin skin of his nuts. He wanted to sob.

"How long have you guys-?" Cas asks, teeth clattering as he looks down to see Jimmy's hand creating a ring around the base of his dick. He whimpers.

"Three years," Jimmy answers, smooching wetly at his neck and sucking on his earlobe. His hand moves minutely up and down his shaft, reaching whatever Samandriel neglected. He noticed belatedly that, yes, Samandriel had his hand down his pants and was thrusting against his fist. He could even feel the hard outline of his twin's cock against his lower back, and each time Samandriel gave a particularly hard, sloppy-loud suck, he would squirm back against his brother and moan.

"Gonna finish for us?" his twin snickers, hands grasping and tugging at Cas' sac. He rolls and pinches them, pairing the sensation with Samandriel's quickened pace. "Come down his throat, Cas, he loves it. Choke him with your cum, come on, make him gag," so he does. He lets it all go straight down to his brother's stomach, too distracted by the force of his pleasure to notice that Samandriel had creamed his briefs. Even after he shot down to Samandriel's gullet, his brother refused to give up yet. He sucked down his softening cock just like before, swirling and suckling at his cockhead and slapping the underside against his flushed cheeks.

"You're amazing, Cas," Alfie sighs, taking his cum-covered hand and jacking his brother off with it. His creamy cum covered his cock, to which Alfie simply sucked off. It made Cas jump and cry out, his sensitive length twitching between Samandriel's lips.

Jimmy snickers. "Wanna watch Alfie ride me, Cas?" he asks, nonchalant.


	2. monkey named tim-tam-two

Samandriel swiped the dry pad of his thumb over Dean's lip. A coy, dirty little smile fit itself onto his spit-shined mouth. He began to circle the kneeling man.

"Do you think you're ready to come yet?" Samandriel asked. His tone was light, hardly battering Dean whether he said yes or no. In any case, Dean held his chin high up and nipped a quick kiss to Samandriel's bare thigh. He shook his head mutely, dutifully silent under his dominant's rule.

"You still want to play?" A swift nod was his response. Samandriel's sardonic smile softened into something more, something carrying a great deal of fondness more than anything else. "You're doing so well." He dropped down to his knees in front of his partner, placing butterfly-soft kisses along his throat, jaw, and cheekbones. "I want you to be good, Dean. Be good for me while we play, alright?" he said quietly, tenderness bleeding into his words and from the hopeful smile he flashed.

His small hand wrapped around his submissive's sensitive dick. A pastel pink ribbon was tied snugly into a bow around the base of his dick and just behind his balls. It slid silkily against his palm with each soft tug he gave. "Spread your legs for me, sweetheart. Wanna get a good look." Samandriel's free fingers tickled the sparse hair of Dean's thigh, trailing back to circle his forefinger around the beaded plug stretching the sub's ass open.

"Get up on the bed and lean back, sweetheart." and Dean did, scrambling onto his heel-clad feet only to plop onto the bedspread. He wiggled ridiculously up to the headboard, movements stilted an awkward with his wrists bound up to his forearm behind his back. His dominant smoothed the first bow downwards so it fit snuggly to the root of Dean's pink cock. "I'm going to ride you, sweetheart. You're still not allowed to make any noise." he admonished almost as an afterthought while he slicked Dean's cock up. He wiped the excess onto the sheets with a crinkle of distaste scrunching his nose, climbing between his submissive's spread legs and settling before his perky prick. He was already prepared and wet, as that was one of their first games; roping Dean up tight and setting him aside so Samandriel could finger himself open without the distraction of wondering hands.

He settled slowly onto Dean's cockhead, fingernails digging sharply into the man's shoulders as he filled himself up more and more. Aborted gasps left their lips, and Samandriel took the liberty to kiss Dean breathless. Their moans escape down each others throats, reverberating in their chest and thumping against their hammering hearts. Swiveling his hips downwards, he pressed his mouth flush to the hinge of Dean's jaw and groaned. Their pace was slow, Dean laying boneless and gasping quietly just as a blush licked along his chest and cheeks. Samandriel's hand worked his own cock languidly, hips working in circulatory motions to stretch him wide and stuff him full of Dean.

They had been teasing each other to the edge for an hour and a half now. A sheen of sweat built on both their brows, between their shoulder blades and the creases of their thighs. Their mouths met sloppy and wet between the now erratic jarring of their bodies, teeth clanking together on each new angle of the kiss.

Dean's toes curled in anticipation, knees bending for support and hips slowly rocking upward. He was a puddle of fucked out ooze, mouth hung open between each rough lick and suck and the unrestrained, pleasured cries be was unable to keep back. His biceps bulged against their restraints and he threw his head back in exasperation.

"Be a good boy, Dean." Samandriel reminded breathlessly. His eyes were scrunched closed, hand flying on his cock while he swiveled uneasily down onto Dean's pelvis. "Jesus, I'm gonna come. Baby, I'm gonna come, fuck, fuck," he gasped, sucking and biting his submissive's lips and crying against his tongue. Milky spurts of cum coated their abdomens, Samandriel bouncing on Dean's cock hard and quick. He wound an arm around Dean's neck, the other reaching down to tug the restricting ribbon from around Dean's base. He slid Dean out of him, panting against the man's wide chest and rubbing the soft pudge above his bellybutton.

"Lay back, spread out." Samandriel muttered, reaching into the drawer to pull out one of Dean's favorite toys; a ribbed prostate massager. His hands slid up and down his legs as Dean settled himself farther down on the bed. Samandriel fit himself between Dean's thighs once more, a laugh bubbling up and out of him from the frustrated scowl sitting on his partner's brow. Muscles cramped and ready to come, Dean was tired and prepared to flop on his side for a long nap.

"Be still for a moment. You're lucky you're not getting a flogging, Dean. I heard you making noise, you know."

Dean blew a chuckle through his nose and lifted his hips so Samandriel could get to the plug. He twisted it out of Dean gingerly, eliciting a full-bodied shudder from the submissive. Samandriel spread Dean's cheeks wide with one hand, slapping the curved, wet head of the toy against his loose rim and feeding it slowly to him.

Dean took steadying gulps of breath throughout, wide-spread thighs twitching and the spine of his cock jerking at the full feeling. Samandriel pumped the massager in and out steadily, grinning at Dean's surprised gasp from the first brush against his prostate. Dean bit his lips together, held his tongue between he teeth and cried to lay still even as he was brought closer and closer with each jab inside him. His breathing muddled into short, quick little gasps and he spread his legs as far as they would go, ankles wobbly with the support of his glossy heels. He shook his head quick, throwing it back and crying. Samandriel refused to let up.

He encased Dean's cock and fisted it, shoving in hard with the toy until his gasps and halted groans filled the whole room. Dean's hands grasped desperately at the sheets underneath him, pulling incessantly and trying hard to keep his eyes open.

Samandriel kissed his thigh, bit the flesh and sucked Dean's balls into his mouth. He rolled them against his tongue, moaning against the man's sex and humming around the pulses they gave off.

Eight more hard pumps and Dean shot all over himself, hissing loudly and burying the side of his face into the pillows to keep his sob inside. Tears ran from his eyes and over the pink bridge of his nose. Samandriel gently removed the toy, tossing it to the floor and lapping up the mess made around Dean's navel. They kisses slowly, Samandriel's hands rubbing soothingly over red, sweaty flesh.

"Did such a good job, baby, such a good job," he murmured against the hollow of Dean's throat, throwing the fluffy duvet over them and snorting at his partner's resounding, exhausted hum.


	3. nose-goes

"You love getting fucked outside like a dog, don't you?" Cas rasped, his hand clamped tight around the back of Dean's neck while his hips slapped loudly against the other man's ass. Dean took the pounding with grit teeth, high moans, breathing in the earthy scent of grass and damp soil. The left side of his face was smushed into the dirt, staining his cheek and chin with a crumbling, grassy layer.

"That's what you are though, isn't it? All you are is a bitch, Dean; a bitch in heat. You'll bend over anywhere if I say the word, won't you? Always so eager to be bred up, dirty fucking faggot needs something in his ass, doesn't he?" Dean hitched a moan, wet tip of his cock slapping loudly against his quivering tummy while Cas railed into him from above. Castiel grunted when Dean squeezed around him, spread Dean's legs with quick slaps to his thighs so he could blanket his body with his own. His pace slowed minutely, drags of his fat cockhead searing white-hot inside Dean's raw ass. Castiel tugged at the worn leather collar around Dean's neck with his teeth, panting against his hairline.

"What do good bitches do for their masters, Dean? Show me; show me you can be a good little bitch." with that, Castiel pulled back quick. He held the base of his dick in hand, squeezing it and waiting for Dean to obey.

Dean rolled quickly onto his back, folding his knees to his chest so he could spread and hold himself open. He whimpered, displaying the long, bobbing column of his red and sweaty throat. His tongue lolled out while he panted, cock's slit spitting pre-cum onto his navel due to Cas' heavy gaze.

"I should get you a cock cage." Cas murmured between heavy breathes. "To control this useless little prick of yours." He wrapped his fingers around Dean's dick, tugging at the rigid flesh and tonguing the underside. The very edge of his front teeth scraped the hot flesh, Dean's head hitting the ground with bruising force. "You don't need it anyway. A bitch can't breed another bitch, Dean." he said matter-of-factly, smacking his lips and patting his thigh. He saddled but up to slide into him once more. "Think you can be a good boy and shoot with just a cock in your pussy?"

He nodded jerkily, biting the tip of his tongue while he bucked up into Cas' thrusts. Castiel began murmuring breathless endearments, bending forward and pressing kisses to his taught jaw.

Cas grappled for Dean's knees, pushing them flush against Dean's chest so he could drive in harder. "Want you to come on my cock, be a good boy for me and come on my cock."

Dean whimpered, muscles of his legs jumping as he fought Cas' strength to stretch them out. His balls ached and bounced between them, dick lying red in the crevice of his hip. He cried, hands coming up to grip Cas' ass and feel the muscle while they moved together. A continuous stream of cut off hitches left Dean's open mouth, and Cas leaned down to press their lips together.

Dean's back arched painfully at the first warm splash of cum against his tummy. He sobbed breathlessly, nose smushed into the crease of Cas' jaw. His cock jumped with each pump of Cas' hips, his orgasm ripped suddey from him.

Cas pulled out after a few moments, pushing Dean's legs down and climbing up his body. His fingers felt out the damp and sticky planes of Dean's abdomen. Sitting on his chest, balls resting red and heavy in the dip of Dean's clavicle, he took his cock in hand and jerked himself in ernest. Tiny, helpless sounds punched from Cas' lips and he rocked his ass against Dean's chest. He jerked his cockhead raw, moaning throatily at the white stripes painting Dean's flushed face. He raked his nails softly against his scalp, thumbing his forehead and kissing his glossy mouth. He brushed at the cum dripping from his brow and cheekbones, the flat of Dean's tongue laving up Cas' release.

"You did really good." Cas said. He smiled, kissing his partner's mouth sweetly and continuously brushing through his hair and the sweat near his hairline. "Would you like to go home and shower?"

"Yes," Dean rasped, exhaustion and wear rendering his voice rough and scratchy. They climbed up the hill, nude with their elbows and knees caked with grass and soil. They dressed each other slowly, Cas' fingertips brushing over Dean's pliant leather collar. He reached for one more kiss before they climbed into Cas' truck and headed home.


End file.
